Das eigene Grab
by OneLie
Summary: wie es ist vor dem eigenen Grab zu stehen


**Das eigene Grab**  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating****:** PG  
**Inhalt:** Wie es ist vor dem eigenen Grab zu stehen  
**Anmerkung:** Seid gnädig, meine erste FF, ich ekle mich inzwischen so vor ihr dass ich sie nicht korrekturlesen konnte, aber ins Internet stellen tu ich sie skrupellos wie ich bin trotzdem...  
**Disclaimer****:** nix meins! ich hab mir hier nochnichmal lob verdient...   
  


-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  


**Der Anfang** _Scully_

Sie waren nun etwa 16 Stunden unterwegs gewesen und Scully hatte an einem Tag zwei Leichen untersucht, hatte sich letztendlich wieder eine von Mulders absurden Theorien anhören müssen und hatte sich dann aus lauter Hunger eine Tüte Pommes an irgendeinem Fast Food Stand gekauft, diese war zwar so teuer gewesen, als hätte Scully ein Fünfgängermenü bestellt; Hatte Scully aber mit den sieben Pommes die sie enthielt nur noch hungriger gemacht. Nun nach einem langen Tag, der sich bis 02°° in der Früh gezogen hatte, freute Scully sich auf ihr warmes Bett. Mulder setzte sie vor ihrem Apartment ab um dann "Nach Hause" zu fahren, doch Scully ahnte das er noch die Lone Gunmen aufsuchen wollte, im stillen ärgerte sie sich über seine verbissene Arbeitswut, aber dann tat es ihr leid und außerdem war er ja arm dran mit einer Partnerin die ihn nach Strich und Faden kritisierte. Also erwiderte sie möglichst freundlich sein -Gute Nacht-, stieg aus dem Wagen und ließ ihn Nach Hause fahren, wo auch immer sich das befand. Unfähig sich noch etwas zu Essen zu machen oder zu holen fiel sie todmüde ins Bett, das letzte was ihr durch den Kopf schoss war, das es vielleicht ratsam wäre Mulder mit seinen Schlafstörungen mal zum Arzt zu schicken, doch darum konnte sie sich auch morgen kümmern, das hieß eigentlich Heute, schließlich war Mitternacht schon vorbei; damit verabschiedete sie sich von schweren Gedanken und viel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. 

**Der Anfang** _Mulder_

Als Mulder einen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz warf, überkamen ihn richtige Schuldgefühle, er hatte Scully bis 02°° wachgehalten, natürlich sah sie wie immer so aus als hätte sie sich gerade erst frisch gemacht, doch Mulder kannte sie schon lange und er wusste das sie schon halb schlief.   
Er war noch hellwach und hatte vor noch den Lone Gunmen einen Besuch abzustatten doch davon erzählte er Scully lieber nichts. Nachdem er Scully abgesetzt hatte sah er auf die Uhr und beschloss, ihr etwa 8 stunden Schlaf zu geben und sie dann abzuholen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro machte.   
Doch nach einem ergebnislosen Besuch bei den Lone Gunmen, schlief er ganz gegen Plan vor dem Fernseher ein. 

**Das eigene Grab** _Scully_

Scully befand sich in einem Taxi, nachdem Mulder sie am Vorabend mit ihrem Mietwagen heim gebracht hatte, um dann weiter zu fahren, gönnte sie sich nun ein Taxi, um zur FBI-Hauptzentrale zu fahren. Sie war wohl immer noch todmüde, denn das einzige was sie vom heutigen Morgen noch wusste, war wie sie ins Taxi gestiegen war und dem Fahrer ihr Ziel genannt hatte.   
Doch es war wohl mehr als nur Müdigkeit, denn als sie ihren Ausweis am Eingang des Gebäudes zeigte, stellte sich heraus, das da viel mehr "nicht Stimmte", denn der Eintritt wurde ihr verweigert, unter der Begründung, das Spezial Agent Dana Scully laut Computer als Tot erklärt war. Scully sah die Dame verdutzt an, diese schien so etwas auch noch nie erlebt zu haben, blieb aber freundlich und ging genau wie Scully davon aus das der Computer einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wusste allerdings auch nicht an wen Scully sich wenden sollte. Entnervt wandte Scully sich ab und erinnerte sich an ihr Handy. Mulder ließ es 4 mal klingeln, doch dann ertönte nicht seine sondern Frohikes Stimme. Scully hielt es für überflüssig ihren Namen zu nennen und erklärte nur sie wolle mit Mulder sprechen, "Wer ist da und was wollen sie von ihm?", erkundigte der Lone Gunman sich neugierig; "Was geht sie das an?!", zischte Scully, die sich sicher war das er ihre Stimme längst erkannt hatte. Sie konnte direkt sehen wie Frohike sich über ihren Ausraster amüsierte, doch dann vernahm sie endlich Mulders Stimme, er meldete sich mit seinem Namen -"Mulder, wo sind sie?", erkundigte sich Scully. - am anderen Ende der Leitung blieb es still - "Mulder...?" - „Entschuldigung, ihre Stimme hat mich nur an jemand erinnert. Bitte, wer spricht da?", ertönte Mulders verwirrte Stimme. Schön langsam reichte Scully dieses Spiel -"Na, sie und Frohike sind aber äußerst gut gelaunt.", meinte sie schnippisch, fügte dann aber etwas unsicher hinzu :"Ich bin´s Scully!" - am anderen Ende blieb es wieder still, dann hörte sie seine Stimme gedämpft :"Lasst mich mal allein Jungs.", hatte er etwa bei den Lone Gunmen übernachtet? - "Hallo, sind sie noch dran?", Mulder klang verunsichert. "Natürlich, können sie mir sagen was hier los ist?", antwortete Scully, die nun langsam auch unsicher wurde. "Ist...ist das ein dummer Scherz?", nun klang Mulder als bekäme er es mit der Angst zu tuen. "Na gut, jetzt reichts, wo können wir uns treffen um das zu klären?!", lenkte Scully ein.   
Diesmal brauchte sie kein Taxi sie hatten sich auf ein Cafe in der Nähe des FBI-Hauptquartiers geeinigt um sich dort zu treffen, es war ein Cafe das Scully nie sonderlich zugesagt hatte, doch sie hatte es vorgeschlagen, weil sie wusste, das Mulder es liebte. Mulder würde wohl etwas länger brauchen als sie und so hatte sie Zeit über das geschehene nachzudenken, wahrscheinlich war das mit ihrem Tod einer der dümmsten Fehler in der Geschichte der Computer, ein Fehler der sich schnell klären ließ, kurz überlegte sie ob sie Skinner anrufen sollte, verschob es dann aber doch auf später. Was die Sache mit Mulder anging, war die einzige Erklärung die sie fand, das er völlig besoffen war, doch irgendwie klang das nicht sehr überzeugend, denn wie ein Besoffener hatte Mulder sich nicht angehört. Scully hatte sich inzwischen einen Kaffee bestellt, sie saß an einem Tischchen, von dem aus man die Glastür beobachten konnte und so konnte sie Mulder schon von weitem sehen und das was sie sah verschlug ihr den Atem, sie stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu und dabei sah jeder den anderen an als hätte er endlich den Beweis für die Existenz außerirdischen Lebens vor sich. Mulder trug eines der T-Shirts wie sie sie von Langley kannte, mit irgendeinem lächerlichen Slogan vorne drauf und dazu eine seiner schwarzen Hosen, diese aber sah aus, als träge er sie seit etwa 20 Jahren durchgehend. Das, eingeschlossen der verwuschelten Frisur, ließ sich ja noch "erklären". Doch Mulder sah auch magerer aus als er vor etwa 10 Stunden ausgesehen hatte. - Und ich hab mir Sorgen um seine Schlafangewohnheiten gemacht, ging es Scully durch den Kopf, sie blieb regungslos vor ihm stehen und musterte sein müdes, eingefallenes Gesicht mit den Augenringen. Langsam hob Mulder den Arm und berührte sie vorsichtig an der linken Schulter, als wolle er feststellen ob sie vielleicht nur ein Hollogram war, dann hob er auch den anderen Arm und ehe Scully sich versah, fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, während sie sich fragte ob sie ihn wegstoßen sollte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Goldkettchen, daß er um den Hals trug. Mulder ließ die verdutzte Scully genauso plötzlich wieder los, wie er sie Umarmt hatte. Scully hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, von allen Seiten beobachtet zu werden, was nicht unwahrscheinlich war, denn sie beide gaben sicher ein ungemein komisches Bild ab, doch das war nun auch schon egal, sie griff nach dem Kettchen, an dem genau das selbe kleine, goldene Kruzifix hing, das sie trug, sie trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück - "Aber..." - "Ich trage es seit...seit der Geschichte mit Duanne Berry, ich wollte ihnen die Kette zurück geben.", Mulder sprach stockend und so als wolle er sich entschuldigen. - "Mulder, ich verstehe das alles nicht, sie haben es mir doch zurück gegeben, warum gelte ich als Tot und.. und was zum Teufel tragen sie da.", sie ärgerte sich, das nun nur mehr sie verwirrt war, während in Mulders Gesicht ein dümmliches Lächeln erschien: "Sie sind es, sie sind es wirklich, ich meine ich träume natürlich nur, aber so schön habe ich schon seit langem nicht mehr geträumt." - "Oh, mein Gott, nun kommen sie bitte zur Besinnung und hören sie auf mich so anzustarren, könnten wir bitte wieder zu ihrem Büro gehen und das klären, ich bin nicht tot.", eigentlich wollte sie ihn beschimpfen, doch sie vermochte nur noch zu flüstern und es klang wie eine Bitte. "Aber ich arbeite nicht mehr beim FBI, dort habe ich aufgehört, nachdem sie..." - "Was, nachdem ich was?", Scully taumelte zurück und setzte sich wieder an das Tischchen - "Duanne Berry, ich...ich hätte da sein müssen, ich bin zu spät gekommen, er hat sie... sie umgebracht.", Mulder sah sie Schuldbewusst an, wie ein trauriger Hund, dann viel sein Blick auf ihre Kette, sie zog den daran baumelnden Anhänger unter ihrem Hemd hervor, so das er das Kreuz sehen konnte. "Wenn das ein Traum ist...", meinte Scully ganz ruhig, "dann würde ich jetzt gerne aufwachen."   
"Kommen sie.", forderte Mulder sie auf und in seinem ausgemergelten Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck, der Scully an den Mulder erinnerte, der sie vor ihrem Apartment abgesetzt hatte; es war der Gesichtsausdruck, den er hatte wenn er sich eine seiner Halsbrecherischen Theorien auslegte, offensichtlich hatte er begriffen das es kein Traum war.   
Byers, Langley und Frohike musterten sie kritisch und Scully war froh das Mulder nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war, seit sie sich in dem Cafe getroffen hatten; besonders jetzt, als die Lone Gunmen anfingen sie zu umkreisen wie ein Rudel Wölfe.   
"Fingerabdrücke!", meinte Byers fachmännisch; "Blutprobe", fügte Langley eifrig hinzu. "Nun, vielleicht...", sagte Frohike grinsend, "würde ich sie an einem Kuss erkennen." - "Vergessen sie´s", fauchte Scully wutentbrannt. "Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist sie das Original.", wandte Frohike sich an Mulder.   
Inzwischen war ihr Fingerabdruck überprüft, er war identisch mit dem der angeblich toten Dana Scully. Scully war sich nicht sicher ob ihr dieses Ergebnis gefiel oder nicht, sie saß neben Mulder während die Lone Gunmen, zu denen Mulder nun gehörte, darüber diskutierten woher sie kam. Scully kam sich vor wie in einem Traum, sie stand unter Schock. Mulder saß neben ihr und drehte sich immer wieder nach ihr um, um sich davon zu überzeugen das sie noch da war, auch er zog es vor, den Gesprächen der drei Lone Gunmen nur zu lauschen ohne sich einzumischen.   
"Vielleicht ist sie so was wie ein Engel", schlug Frohike vor; "Oder ein Geist", meinte Byers und fing an nach einem Buch zu stöbern, das ihm zu diesem Thema eingefallen war. "Aber sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern gestorben zu sein", viel Mulder ihnen leise ins Wort - "Daran erinnern sich die wenigsten.", meinte Langley mit einem verträumten Blick; der auf Scully den Eindruck machte, er stehe unter Drogen. "Es ist nicht nur so das ich mich nicht an das mit Duanne Barry erinnern kann.", warf Scully ein: " Im Gegenteil ich kann mich erinnern, an mehr als ich will, nur nicht an das gleiche wie Sie. Verstehen sie Mulder, sie haben Barry geschnappt, ich war weg, ich wurde von denen entführt vor denen Duanne Barry so Angst hatte, aber ich tauchte wieder auf. In meiner Erinnerung ist das lange Zeit her und ich kann mich an all die Fälle erinnern, die wir inzwischen bearbeitet haben und ich kann mich daran erinnern das sie mich heute gegen 2°° Uhr Zuhause abgesetzt haben." Scully schnappte nach Luft, erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie alle vier sie anstarrten, und dann viel ihr auf das sie weinte. "Ich wünschte es wäre so." , hörte sie Mulder sagen; er führte sie aus der Müllhalde die die vier für eine Wohnung ausgaben und fing an in seinen Taschen verzweifelt nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen. "Ist schon gut.", Scully hatte plötzlich das Gefühl ihn trösten zu müssen, "Ich brauche kein Taschentuch. Tut mir leid, wissen sie ich war nur noch nie derart verwirrt und das mag schon was heißen wenn man mit Spooky Mulder zusammenarbeitet", sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch Mulder war offensichtlich nicht nach Spaß zu mute. "Wo gehen wir hin?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig, "Das werden sie schon noch sehen", antwortete er.   
Scully fröstelte es war windig und wenn sie sich Mulder in seinem T-Shirt ansah fror sie noch mehr, sie gingen zwischen Reihen von Grabsteinen entlang, Mulder ging zielbewusst vor und man sah ihm an das er den Weg auch im Schlaf gefunden hätte; Scully trottete hinter ihm her und nutzte die Chance ihn zu betrachten. Sie hatte Mulder nie bewusst beobachtet, doch sie wusste das er sonst aufrechter ging. Er kam ihr vor wie jemand der vor Jahren auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet war und nun nach langer Zeit in die Zivilisation zurück gekehrt war, er wirkte (mehr als je zuvor) fehl am Platz. Er blieb stehen und starrte gebannt auf einen Grabstein, Scully ahnte was darauf stand und sie wollte es nicht lesen. Ihr Blick viel auf die Blumen, sie sah nichts an Unkraut innerhalb der steinernen Umfassung, alles sah so neu aus, Mulder folgte ihrem Blick und sah schon wieder entschuldigend drein: "Es sah schöner aus als Margaret es noch pflegte." - "Margaret, meine Mutter, was ist mit ihr?", fragte Scully ängstlich, Mulder senkte den Kopf und fixierte seinen Blick noch mehr auf den Grabstein und Scully wusste genug. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und merkte plötzlich das er weinte, schweigen ging sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn und als ihr wieder bewusst wurde das sie vor ihrem eigenen Grab stand und jemand tröstete der um sie weinte, fing auch sie wieder an leise zu weinen. So standen sie eine Weile da, bis Mulder das Schweigen brach und flüsterte :"Ich habe Sie geliebt, ich hätte es ihnen sagen müssen, aber ich hab es nicht mal mir eingestanden; ich bin schuld an ihrem Tod und im Grunde, bin ich mit ihnen gestorben.", er streichelte durch ihr rotblondes Haar, "Ich habe Sie gefunden, oben auf dem Berg, Sie lagen in dem Kofferraum ihr Haar war Blutverklebt.", er hielt inne und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter, als versuche er vor dem Bild zu flüchten. "Unsinn, Sie sind nicht für mich verantwortlich, Sie wissen genau das es meine Entscheidung war ihnen bei diesem Fall zu helfen, wieso sollten Sie schuld sein?", Scully löste sich energisch aus der Umarmung und zog ihn von dem Grabstein, dessen Inschrift sie nicht zu lesen wagte, weg und sie gingen über den stillen Friedhof zurück. 

**Das eigene Grab** _Mulder_

Mulder fand sich, innerlich fluchend, in einem Taxi wieder. Er erinnerte sich schemenhaft daran das der verdammte Mietwagen schlapp gemacht hatte. Nun war er auf dem Weg zu Scullys Apartment doch ihm war klar das er sie wahrscheinlich verpasst hatte. Er klingelte 2 mal dann öffnete eine ihm völlig unbekannte Frau die Tür :"Ja Bitte.", sie lächelte ihn freundlich an; Mulder warf einen neugierigen Blick hinter sie in das Apartment, es war das gleiche aber es war ganz anders eingerichtet. - "Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", riss die Frau ihn aus seinen Gedanken - "Äh, ja ich muss mich wohl in der Adresse geirrt haben, ich wollte zu Agent Scully." - "Dana Scully?", fragte die Frau, immer noch mit dem gleichen freundlichen lächeln, dabei hatte er eigentlich eine schlechtgelaunte, müde Scully erwartet. "Die ist hier vor Jahren ausgezogen, ich weiß nicht wohin, ich kann mich nur mehr erinnern wie traurig sie war, es war jemand gestorben.", mitfühlend und in Erinnerungen versunken fuhr sie fort: „und so blass war sie, ich glaube es war ihr Ehemann oder so."   
Mulder bedankte sich gedankenverloren und als die Tür ins Schloss viel, überprüfte er verstohlen die Adresse, es war die richtige. Wie hätte er sich auch irren können, er war ja erst vor ein paar Stunden hier gewesen. – Scully verheiratet - er lächelte sich selber Mut zu, das war nicht seine Scully, die Frau musste sich geirrt haben. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und versuchte Scully anzurufen. Doch das lächeln verging ihm, als ihn eine, ihm schon wieder völlig unbekannte Stimme, darauf aufmerksam machte das es keinen Anschluss unter dieser Nummer gab. - Was Nun? - "So ein Quatsch!", flüstere er sich selbst zur Beruhigung zu. Na gut, dann eben zur FBI-Zentrale, in sein Büro, aber irgendwie war ihm jetzt nicht nach Skinner zumute, also auf zu den Lone Gunmen.   
Erstmals viel ihm auf das die Drei wirklich so paranoid waren wie Scully immer kritisierte, allerdings fand Scully auch ihn paranoid. Byers Auge erschien hinter dem Türspion und musterte Mulder von oben bis unten, als sähe er ihn zum ersten mal, dann verschwand sein Auge und Mulder hörte wie die drei tuschelten, als hätte der Sensenmann persönlich angeklopft und sie müssten erst beraten was in dieser Lage zu tun war - "Du hast in letzter Zeit zu wenig geschlafen!", hörte er Frohike vorwurfsvoll sagen, dann öffnete sich die Tür endlich, kurz bevor Mulder die Nerven verloren und sie eingetreten hätte. Langley schob seinen Lockenschopf durch den Türspalt, um sich dann völlig verdattert wieder zurückzuziehen,- "Jetzt reichts!", schimpfte Frohike, noch während er die Tür aufstieß. Alle drei drängten sich um den Türrahmen und musterten ihn - "Was ist los, hab ich vergessen mir eine Hose anzuziehen?", versuchte Mulder die Spannung zu lösen, dabei sah er bühnenreif an sich hinunter. Alle drei beobachteten ihn wie Raubtiere – „Hab ich vergessen mir Hosen anzuziehen?!", äffte Frohike ihn aufgebracht nach – „Wir waren auf deiner Beerdigung, Mann, du bist seit Jahren weg vom Fenster, dann tauchst du wieder auf und wunderst dich über unser Verhalten!", Frohike schien mit ihm schimpfen zu wollen, doch es klang eher freundlich, sie ließen ihn nun endlich rein und Mulder stolperte nur auf die nächste Sitzgelegenheit zu und ließ sich hinplumpsen – „Bitte Jungs, sagt mir, daß das ein Scherz ist, ich war doch vor etwa acht Stunden noch bei euch, dann bin ich heim und seit heute morgen, scheint die Welt sich gegen mich verbündet zu haben, ich wollte Scully abholen aber sie wohnt wo anders, die Frau dort hat irgendwas von einem Ehemann gesagt, das ist doch Quatsch! Oder?"   
Die Lone Gunmen sahen ihn aus großen Augen an. – „Scully.", meinte Byers dann traurig: „also ich weis ja nicht was hier los ist aber in dieser Hinsicht kann ich dich beruhigen, einen Ehemann hatte sie nicht. Umgezogen ist sie aber, kurz nachdem du gestorben bist." – „Gott, oh Gott, wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", verzweifelt hielt Mulder sich den Kopf.   
„Du meinst vor 8 Stunden noch hier gewesen zu sein?", erkundigte Langley sich interessiert. „Man kann die Kugel die du in den Kopf gekriegt hast gar nicht sehen!", stellte Byers verdutzt fest; Frohike und Byers sahen sich einen Moment lang an, als würden sie beraten, dann packte Frohike Mulders Arm, um ihm den Puls zu messen, er wendete sich Langley und Byers zu die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen – „Er lebt.", stellte Frohike fest und Mulder musste fast lachen, denn er kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film. „Natürlich, lebe ich, ich war heute so gegen halb drei bei euch, kurz nachdem ich Scully vor ihrem Apartment abgesetzt hatte.", Mulder wurde immer unsicherer, er wurde selten ernst genommen, doch von den Lone Gunmen, hätte er sich das nicht erwartet. Frohike hielt ihm besorgt die Hand an die Stirn – „Fieber hat er auch nicht.", meldete er den anderen.   
„Nun ich würde sagen, wir nehmen erst mal eine Blutprobe von ihm.", schlug Langley vor; „Wären Fingerabdrücke nicht einfacher?!", viel ihm Byers ins Wort. „Dann eben beides!", sagte Frohike und stampfte energisch los; „Das ist doch Irrsinn", versuchte Mulder zu protestieren. Doch dann ließ er alles über sich ergehen. Letztendlich kamen die drei Lone Gunmen zu dem entgültigen Schluss, das er Mulder war und das er lebte, doch davon das er nicht träumte, konnten sie ihn nicht überzeugen. „Während ihr weiterstreitet, könnte ich doch Scully einen Besuch abstatten.", unterbrach Mulder die drei, die inzwischen in eine hitzige Diskussion über seine Herkunft vertieft waren. Alle drei sahen auf und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. –„Wieso nicht, Scully wird sich so freuen wie wir.", meinte Frohike, bereitwillig ihm eine Adresse auszuhändigen – „Findet ihr nicht er sollte hier bleiben und nicht noch mehr Menschenleben durcheinander bringen.", gab Byers zu bedenken. „Als wäre es möglich Scully´s Leben noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen.", sofort bereute Langley diese unbedachte Aussage und er schien noch dünner und durchsichtiger zu werden, als er es ohnehin schon war, denn die drei anderen starrten ihn an; Byers und Frohike vorwurfsvoll und Mulder fragend. „Nun", brach Frohike die Stille: „Wir haben versucht sie für dich im Auge zu behalten, aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich wenigstens daran, das sie uns nicht sonderlich liebt.", erklärte Frohike, während er zur Überraschung aller, Mulder einen Zettel mit Scully´s Adresse reichte, damit entlies er Mulder.   
Mulder war zwar etwas verwirrt, aber irgendwie passierte ihm ständig ungewöhnliches und er war der Meinung das er sich langsam daran gewöhnt haben musste, doch schön langsam sehnte er sich doch sehr nach einer logischen Erklärung von Scully.   
Er hatte sich wieder ein Taxi genommen und so war er schnell an sein Ziel angekommen, zu seiner Überraschung, eine ihm nicht unbekannte Adresse, es war das Haus von Scully´s Mutter. Auf sein Klingeln hin öffnete ihm Melissa, er hatte zwar mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit ihr, sie war Scully´s Schwester, seines Wissens nach war sie Tod, dieses Wissen hatte ihn allerdings auch nicht über seinen Tod informiert.   
Melissa starrte ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an – „Mulder?", fragte sie stammelnd; er nickte ruhig, langsam öffnete sie ihm die Tür. Sie nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz und Mulder erzählte ihr alles was ihm an diesem Tag zugestoßen war, es war dabei vorteilhaft, das Melissa kaum etwas mit ihrer Schwester gemeinsam hatte, denn Dana Scully hätte ihn ausgelacht und er hätte gerne mit ihr gelacht, so lächerlich kam ihm die ganze Geschichte vor. Aber Melissa hörte aufmerksam zu und verlor ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht als er fertig war – „Haben ihre Freunde ihnen erzählt wie sie gestorben sind?", sie klang gerade zu vorwurfsvoll und Mulder schüttelte nur den Kopf – „Wissen sie wie Dana nach ihrer Entführung im Krankenhaus lag?", sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn nahm sein Nicken zur Kenntnis und fuhr fort: „ An dem Abend an dem sie ermordet wurden, war ich bei ihnen, kurz vorher, ich sagte ihnen das es Dana schlechter ginge und ich hatte erwartet das sie ins Krankenhaus kommen würden, sie wussten genau das jemand kommen würde und sie haben sich meiner Meinung nach entschieden zu sterben!", Mulder senkte den Kopf – X, er hatte damals von X die Möglichkeit erhalten sich an denen zu rächen die Scully entführt hatten, aber nach Melissas Besuch , hatte er sich entschieden ins Krankenhaus zu fahren – er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Chaos in seinem Apartment, als er zurück kam.   
„Haben sie eine Ahnung wie es Dana nach Ihrem Tod erging.", ihr war bewusst wie überflüssig diese Frage war, also fuhr sie damit fort ihn für seinen Tod zu lynchen: „ Mum sagt, das sie der erste waren nachdem Dana fragte als sie aus dem Koma aufwachte, ganz erholt hat sie sich seit damals nicht mehr. Sie erkrankte an Krebs. Dann tauchte dieses Kind auf Emily, Dana hielt sie für.." – „ihre Tochter", unterbrach Mulder sie, einen Moment lang musterte Melissa ihn resignierend, dann erzählte sie das Scully damals aufgehört hatte fürs FBI zu arbeiten. „Wie hat sie es überlebt?", fragte Mulder irritiert – „Was??", Melissa schüttelte fragend den Kopf – „Sie erkrankte an Krebs, woher bekam sie das Mikrochip", Melissa starrte ihn völlig verwirrt, über sein Wissen, an – „Ihr Vorgesetzter...Walter Skinner.", Melissa hatte offensichtlich den Faden verloren, doch nachdem sie ihn kurz nachdenklich angestarrt hatte redete sie weiter – „Sie schmiss also ihren Job hin und adoptierte das Kind! – Ihre Tochter?", unterbrach sie sich diesmal selbst – „Und?", fragte Mulder ungeduldig, „Emily starb. Und damals ist Dana völlig zusammengebrochen.", damit beendete Melissa ihre Rede, sie stand auf und begann im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Was heißt, völlig zusammengebrochen?!" – „Ach, sehen sie selbst.", meinte Melissa und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf.   
Nachdem Melissa Mulder zu dem Zimmer geführt worden war das Dana gehörte, hatte diese ihn nach kurzem Zögern allein gelassen, denn ihr war klar geworden das es keinen Sinn hatte, wenn sie versuchte ihre Schwester auf die Begegnung mit einem Todgeglaubten vorzubereiten, denn trotz allem würde dann die Ärztin in Dana aufwachen und Melissa ins Irrenhaus einweisen; Dana würde es nur, vielleicht nicht mal dann, glauben wenn sie ihn sah. Leise klopfte Mulder an die Tür. „Komm rein!", folgte prompt die Antwort, Mulder wusste das dieses – Herein – nicht ihm galt sondern dass sie mit Melissa rechnete, trotzdem öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür.   
Nicht vorsichtig genug denn es traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag; er war schockiert, , trotz Melissas Vorwarnung, hatte er damit gerechnet, das Scully wie immer war; erst jetzt war er über das was ihm an diesem Tag zugestoßen war wirklich geschockt. Denn bis jetzt war Scully bei allem unheimlichen dass sie zusammen erlebt hatten, diejenige gewesen, die ihn davon abhielt zu verzweifeln. Er wusste, dass sie in ihrem Leben viel Schlimmes durchmachen musste, war aber, oder eben deshalb, immer davon überzeugt gewesen das sie mit allem klar kam. Ihm war selbst nicht klar wie er sich ihr Zimmer vorgestellt hatte, aber das hier war ein getreues Ebenbild seines Büros, wahrscheinlich hatte sie all die Bilder von UFOsichtungen und ähnlichem, vor der Mülltonne gerettet, denn wer sollte sich nach seinem Tod für das ganze Zeug interessieren. Sein Blick blieb an dem Poster hängen, das über ihrem Bett hing – I want to belive – stand darauf. Scully saß gemütlich auf ihrem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand, sie starrte ihn mit einem regelrecht angstverzerrten Blick an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen ließ sie das Buch sinken, zog die Knie an und schlang ihre Arme darum, als wollte sie sich möglichst klein machen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. – „Scully?! Ist alles in Ordnung?", Mulder war nun richtig besorgt – „Nun verliere ich auch noch den Verstand.", vernahm er ihre klägliche Stimme, wäre er nicht so schockiert gewesen, hätte er lächeln müssen, so niedlich sah sie aus. Sie verhielt sich wie ein verängstigtes Kind, so hatte Mulder seine Partnerin noch nie gesehen und in diesem Augenblick überkam auch ihn die Angst – „Da ginge aber ziemlich viel verloren.", meinte er sanft und versuchte zu lächeln, dabei näherte er sich dem Bett auf dem sie zusammengekauert saß. Sie trug Jeans und ein weites T-Shirt, ihre Haare waren viel länger, als er sie im Gedächtnis hatte und hingen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht.   
Sie gingen zu fuß; als Scully sich beruhigt hatte, hatte er ihr das gleiche erklärt, wie zuvor Melissa, dann hatte er sie darum gebeten ihm sein Grab zu zeigen, er wusste nicht wieso aber irgendwie wollte er es sehen, er wusste das sie ihm immer noch nicht traute und ihn für einen Traum hielt, den sie durch einen Kniff in ihren Arm vertreiben konnte, doch er nahm dankbar zur Kenntnis das sie sich nicht kniff.   
Scullys rote Haare schienen noch mehr zu leuchten als sie es sonst taten, was wahrscheinlich dadurch hervorgerufen wurde, dass ihr Gesicht noch blasser als sonst war, sie sah unwahrscheinlich klein und gebrechlich aus. Bei ihrem Aufbruch hatte er erleichtert festgestellt das in ihr immer noch die logisch denkende Scully steckte, das kam zum Vorschein als sie kurz vor der Tür umdrehte um ihm einen Pullover zu holen, weil es draußen so kalt war , sie trug den ihm altbekannten Mantel, der aber inzwischen recht mitgenommen aussah. Gedankenverloren war er Scully gefolgt die ihn nun weckte , als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mulder den Wunsch geäußert sein Grab zu sehen, weil er es gewohnt war nach handgreiflichen Beweisen zu suchen, er war es aber weniger gewöhnt diese zu finden. Nun stand er vor einem Grabstein in den sein Name eingemeißelt war. Scully ging in die Hocke und fing an Unkraut zu jäten, sie hatte ihm nie gerne Gefühle gezeigt, auf diese Art ging sie ihnen aus dem Weg, da sich innerhalb der steinernen Einfassung ein makelloses Blumenbeet befand, rupfte sie rundherum, nach einer Minute drehte sie den Kopf und stellte, offensichtlich verwundert, fest das er immer noch da war und er stellte fest, das ihr ihr goldenes Kettchen fehlte – „Ich hab es mitgenommen.", stellte er fest und deutete auf ihren Hals, sie nickte und stand auf – „Man hat es mir gegeben als sie gefunden wurden, aber ich wollte das sie es behalten.", sie wischte sich energisch über die Stirn und Erde verfing sich in ihren Haaren. – „Danke", meinte er und griff nach der Strähne um die Erde heraus zu bröseln, es war als hätte er einen Hebel gezogen, plötzlich schien Scully in sich zusammen zu sinken, ihr Wiederstand gegen die Tränen schwand, als er sie umarmte fing sie hemmungslos an zu schluchzen – „Wie konnten Sie nur so dumm sein, ich hätte Sie gebraucht, ich habe Sie geliebt.", sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Mulder dachte daran das er daran Schuld war wie es Scully ging und auch ihm kamen Tränen in die Augen. 

**Gute Nacht** _Scully_

„Rücken sie raus, damit!", meinte Scully plötzlich, - Mulder hob den Blick und sah sie verständnislos an, man konnte deutlich erkennen das er eben erst geweint hatte – „Womit?" – „Sie haben doch irgendeine Theorie, ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich sie einmal darum bitten würde, mich an ihrer regen Fantasie teilhaben zu lassen.." - ...aber was bleibt mir sonst. – war das was unausgesprochen blieb und doch hörte Mulder es. Sie waren auf einem Friedhof, er hatte ihr eben ihr eigenes Grab gezeigt, sie war verzweifelt, sie würde sich, ausnahmsweise, an alles klammern was er sagte. Sie gingen langsam über den Friedhof sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, auf nichts bestimmtes, er hätte die Augen genauso gut schließen können, - „Sie sind nicht meine Scully.", erklärte er ohne sie anzusehen, prompt blieb sie stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn ärgerlich und fragend zugleich an. Mulder merkte das sie stehengeblieben war, tat es ihr gleich und sah sie an. Als er ihren Blick analysiert hatte, musste er grinsen – „Ich hab schon begriffen, ich bin nicht für sie verantwortlich und so weiter und so fort." Er hob die Hand und rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn – „Ich meine, Sie...sie gehören nicht hierher" – „Wollen sie mich damit vor die Tür setzen?", unterbrach Scully ihn erneut, dabei bemerkte sie, das sie anfing ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, doch irgendwie hatte sie Angst davor, das seine Theorie es endgültig erklärte, das er einen Grund fand für all das Unerklärliche – ein Traum – dachte sie – ein dummer Traum - , dann ließ sie die Arme trostlos sinken, um sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. „Ich glaube..", fing Mulder noch mal an, - Na das klingt ja vielversprechend! – schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Ich glaube dass sie aus so etwas wie einer Parallelwelt kommen!" – Nun konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten – „Waaas?", fuhr sie ihn an, aber es war ein erleichtertes – Was – . Dieses „Was", hatte Mulder vermisst, es war ihr typischer „sind sie auf den Kopf gefallen – Unterton"; mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln fuhr er fort: „Das würde alles erklären, in ihrer Welt war eine Kleinigkeit anders, eine Kurve, ein Stein auf der Straße, irgend etwas und sie überlebten die Fahrt." – Das erklärt gar nichts, wieso bin ich hier – wollte sie sagen, doch sie besann sich eines besserem – „Wie komme ich zurück?" – „Versuchen sie es doch mit – Beam mich rauf Scotti!", antwortete Mulder der nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, zumindest nicht so schnell, das bedeutete ja das sie ihm glaubte. „Wenn es nicht mein Traum ist, dann ist es vielleicht ihrer, ich meine sie sind heute aufgewacht und befanden sich hier, sie müssten vielleicht nur wieder einschlafen, um dann bei ihnen zuhause wieder aufzuwachen ."   
Scully hob kritisch die Augenbrauen, das erschien ihr nun doch zu EINFACH. Doch es machte auch keinen Sinn nach einer besseren Lösung zu suchen. „Klingt ja alles schön und gut, das bedeutet jedoch, das sie mich noch eine Weile am Hals haben, denn zwischen mir und dem Schlummerland stehen eine halbe Tasse Kaffee und die Tatsache, das ich eben erst ausgeschlafen habe." – „Jammerschade.", antwortete Mulder schelmisch; er sah sich auf dem Friedhof um auf dem sie immer noch standen, schüttelte sich, als wäre ihm endlich die Kälte aufgefallen und schien es nun plötzlich eilig zu haben, von dem Friedhof weg zu kommen. Scully zog ihre Geldbörse aus der Tasche und sah prüfend hinein – „Das dürfte reichen!", stellte sie fest und marschierte ebenfalls los, fragend sah Mulder sie an – „Wir kleiden sie neu ein.", beantwortete sie resolut die ungestellte Frage. Mulders erwartungsvoller Gesichtsausdruck machte einem enttäuschtem Platz. „Danach..", fügte sie zögernd hinzu, „traue ich mich vielleicht mit ihnen in ein Restaurant."   
Gedankenverloren beobachtete Scully Mulder beim Essen, von seinen Essgewohnheiten abgesehen, machte er nun einen ganz passablen Eindruck. Es war wohl ganz gut das dieses Essen auf seine Kosten ging, denn was hätte er sonst wohl alles in sich hinein gestopft? – für jemanden der sich seit Ewigkeiten von nichts als Pizza und Sonnenblumenkernen ernährte, war es nicht gut soviel zu futtern – zu große Umstellung für die Verdauung.   
Scully sah auf die Uhr, es war erst sechs Uhr am Abend, sie war immer noch recht wach.   
„Können sie mir ein Hotel empfehlen?", Mulder sah von seinem Teller auf: „Die Lone Gunmen würden sie in ihrem bescheidenem Heim Willkommen heißen!", Scully lächelte, das klang als würde er Werbung für ein 5-Sterne Hotel machen. Noch während sie überlegte, wie sie höflich ablehnen könnte, erkannte Mulder die Situation – „Sie mögen wohl keine Teppiche aus Sonnenblumenkernschalen und Tische aus Pizzadeckeln.", immer noch lächelnd, nun aber entschuldigend nickte sie. Mulder beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr, als hätte er Angst er würde belauscht und flüsterte: „Ich kann diese Bruchbude auch nicht leiden!"   
  
„Verdammte Kiste!", fluchte Mulder und klopfte auf dem kleinen Fernseher herum, Scully musterte das Zimmer und legte ihren Mantel auf dem Bett ab. Dann wandte sie sich mit gerade zu jammernder Miene dem fluchenden Mulder zu – „Mulder, ich brauche keinen Fernseher!" – „Ach so", meinte Mulder und hörte auf das Gerät zu schütteln; als wäre das etwas sehr außergewöhnliches fügte er hinzu – „Sie schlafen ja nicht neben laufendem Fernseher! – Sind sie müde?", erkundigte er sich dann interessiert – „Nein eigentlich nicht.", murmelte sie, dabei ging sie auf den Fernseher zu, Mulder machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. Konzentriert und als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan hob sie das Gerät vorne etwas an, schaltete ein und klopfte fest auf die linke Seite.   
„Bleiben sie doch noch ein bisschen!", meinte sie nebensächlich, dabei schritt sie zurück und wischte sich zufrieden die Hände ab. Mulder staunte nicht schlecht, als nach kurzem Rauschen sowohl Bild, als auch Ton erschienen. – „Gerne.", antwortete er verdattert.   
Scully hatte sich die Schuhe ausgezogen und saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, Mulder hatte es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht und lehnte am Bettpfosten. Sie sahen nun schon 5min. Fern ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Krampfhaft dachte Scully darüber nach worüber sie reden könnten, denn irgendwie war diese Situation zu komisch, allerdings wirkte Fernsehen sicher einschläfernder als eine Unterhaltung. Sie schnappte nach der Fernbedienung und drehte den Ton ab. „Mulder...", fing sie an, ohne soorecht zu wissen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte – „Erzählen sie was von dieser Welt!"   
Mulder dachte kurz nach – „Ich glaube hier verlief alles so wie bei ihnen, bis .... bis zu ihrem Tod und von da an wird es langweilig. Ohne Sie, hat diese Welt wenig zu bieten.", berichtete er ernst. Sie ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein – „Was ist mit Melissa?" – „Ihrer Schwester!?" – „Ja, ist sie Tod, sie wurde aufgrund einer Verwechslung mit mir erschossen.", aufmerksam wandte sich Mulder nach ihr um – „Sie lebt! Erzählen sie lieber!" – „Über Melissa?" – „Nein, über sich. Wer wollte sie erschießen?"   
Scully fing an zu erzählen, sie erzählte von den Fällen und von Melissa und davon, wie Mulders Büro in Flammen stand und alle X-Akten verbrannten, dann beschloss sie ihm auch von Emily zu erzählen, Mulder hörte sich alles an, bis er dann langsam leiser wurde und aufhörte Fragen zu stellen. – „Mulder?" – „Ja." – „Schlafen Sie etwa?" – „Sind sie denn müde?" – „Nein." – „Dann bin ich es auch nicht. Bestellen wir eine Pizza!", Scully sah ihn skeptisch an – „Mulder, wir haben vor einanhalb Stunden gegessen; wobei sie sich nicht mit ihrem Essen begnügten, sondern mir auch noch hinterhältigst was vom Teller stibitzten. Beantworten Sie mir eine Frage : Wann haben sie zuletzt gegessen, ich meine vor unserem Restaurantbesuch?"   
Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er nachdachte oder ob er nun endgültig eingeschlafen war, doch dann murmelte er schlaftrunken: „Ich glaube, das war kurz bevor ich das letzte mal geschlafen habe!", damit verabschiedete er sich wirklich endgültig.   
Scully stand auf und drehte den Fernseher ab – „Das erklärt alles.", seufzte sie während sie ihn liebevoll zudeckte.   
Vollständig angezogen legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und versucht einzuschlafen, doch ihr ging zuviel durch den Kopf, sie stellte sich vor wieder aufzuwachen und immer noch hier zu sein, dann wäre alle Hoffnung verloren und sie müsste sich hier einfügen; sie stellte sich vor das Mulder aufwachte und sie war weg; keine der beiden Möglichkeiten gefiel ihr. Es kam ihr in den Sinn was er auf dem Friedhof zu ihr gesagt hatte und es erschien ihr falsch, sich nicht einmal zu verabschieden. Im dunklen setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich über die Bettkante zu Mulder hinunter – „Mulder" – „Mhh?!", grummelte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen – „Ich liebe Sie auch.", flüsterte sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, legte sie sich wieder hin, sie wusste das er schlief, aber das war egal, nun fiel es ihr irgendwie leichter Schlaf zu finden. 

**Gute Nacht** _Mulder_

„Haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee, wie Sie wieder aufwachen und dieser Alptraum für mich endet?", fragte Mulder interessiert – „Das ist kein Traum.", stellte Scully fest – „..zumindest nicht meiner: so redet nur das Original, für so was reicht meine Fantasie nicht aus. Aber vielleicht träumen sie ja." – „Ich hoffe doch sehr!" – „Danke! Ich finde sie auch Alptraumhaft!" – „Entschuldigen sie, so war das nicht gemeint." – „Ebenfalls. Mit meiner Hilfe dürfen sie aber nicht rechnen, solche Fälle waren – sind ihr Gebiet." – „Ich will aber keine Erklärung von mir, ich hätte gerne eine rationale, von Ihnen." – „Sie sind Tod und ich bin gerade dabei völlig irre zu werden! Da haben sie Ihre rationale Erklärung!" Sie waren stehengeblieben und sahen sich an so konnte Scully sein Grinsen gleich erkennen, als er antwortete – „Das heißt, sie haben mich doch erfunden, und können dem auch ein Ende machen!" – „Verdammt Nein! Ich sagte schon, so einen Stuss reden nur sie, das kann ich nicht erfinden. Ich sehe Geister, das ist es! – Sie sind ein waschechtes Gespenst : Spooky Mulder. Das hätte mir gleich kommen müssen, Sie können nicht einfach sterben, sie leben weiter um mich zu quälen!"   
Mulders Mund klappte auf, doch er wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf sagen sollte, doch wenn er über ihr Argument nachdachte, musste er zugeben, das seine Fantasie auch nicht dazu ausreichte sich das zu erträumen.   
Scully seufzte – „Ich hab Sie und ihre Art mich wahnsinnig zu machen vermisst. Entschuldigen Sie, ich weis wirklich nicht wie ich Ihnen helfen kann." – „Quäl ich sie wirklich!" – „Unsinn, der Gedanke daran, das ich Gespenster sehe, lässt mich nur ziemlich verzweifeln." – „Ich bin kein Gespenst." – „Sie müssen es ja wissen", Scully zog den Mantel enger um sich dann sah sie ihn ernst an – „Sie wissen es auch!" – „Was?" – „Sie brüten gerade was aus, das merke ich" – „Das haben Sie richtig bemerkt, aber es ist noch nicht geschlüpft, selbst bei meinem Überfluss an Fantasie, braucht so eine Theorie seine Zeit.", meinte Mulder – „Kommen sie, ich will weg hier. Mir gruselt es auf Friedhören immer so.", er legte seiner fröstelnden Partnerin einen Arm um die Schulter und stapfte los.   
„Was halten sie von einem Kaffee?", schlug Scully vor – „Ich weis nicht soorecht, wenn ich es richtig sehe hält ein Kaffee mich nur noch länger hier fest.", erklärte Mulder, der gerade sehr damit beschäftigt war grübelnd auf seine Schuhspitzen zu starren. Scully zog die Nase kraus und Mulder erklärte weiter – „Gestern schlief ich ein, und wachte hier auf, weiter bin ich noch nicht gekommen, aber es wäre doch möglich, das ich nur wieder einschlafen müsste, um dann wieder zuhause aufzuwachen!" – „Also doch ein Traum.", meinte Scully ungläubig – „Sie können ja ne heiße Milch bestellen!", löste sie sein Problem, sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Cafes, an dem sie gerade vorbeigingen und das sie auf diese geniale Idee gebracht hatte.   
„Ein Tee. Ich muss schon sagen, alle Achtung, das Problem haben sie vorbildlich gelöst!", sagte Scully spöttisch, dabei nippte sie zufrieden an ihrem Kaffee. „Beruhigend! Das die anderen sie auch sehen können.", fügte sie etwas ernster hinzu, um ihm das mitzuteilen lehnte sie sich über den Tisch vor und flüsterte fast – „Ich sagte doch ich bin kein Gespenst!", bestätigte Mulder selbstzufrieden und in diesem Moment schlüpfte seine Theorie wohl, denn nun packte er aus – „Es muss so was wie eine andere Dimension sein, eine Parallelwelt, das einzige Problem ist: Wie bin ich hierher geraten?"   
Er musterte Scully, die ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse ebenfalls misstrauisch musterte – „Sie müssen mich kritisieren, meine Theorie in Frage stellen!", half Mulder ihr auf die Sprünge – „Nun, ich fand ihren anfänglichen Einfall mit dem Schlafen ganz gut, klingt einleuchtend: Sie müssen einfach wieder einschlafen.", war alles was Scully zustande brachte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich, muss ich nur einschlafen.", Scully hatte ihren Kaffe ausgetrunken und Mulder schob ihr seinen unangerührten Tee zu – „Sagen sie wie geht es Queequeg?" – „Wem?" – „Ihrem Hund." – „Ich habe keinen Hund." – „Oh, sehen sie: Parallelwelt – hier ist alles etwas anders verlaufen. Ich dachte nur hier müsste doch auch irgendetwas positiv verlaufen sein. Und an dem Tod ihres Hundes, bin ich in meiner Welt sozusagen schuld." – „Wieso?" – „Wir waren auf der Jagd nach einem Seemonster, das sich dann als 4m Alligator outete. Nachdem es......ihren Hund gefressen hatte.", Scully schob den Tee angewidert weg – „Gehen wir."   
„Was sollen wir jetzt unternehmen?" – „Schlafmittel kaufen?" – „Also so schlimm sind Sie auch wieder nicht, bis zum Abend halt ich's hier schon noch aus." – „Darf ich mir was wünschen?" – „Klar doch." – „Essen gehen!" – „Wir haben gerade Kaffee getrunken, passt das in dieser Reihenfolge?!" Doch Scully hörte diese Frage schon nicht mehr – „Was halten Sie von Mc´donalds?" – „Bitte?" – „Mc´Donalds" – „Wenn Sie nicht so frieren würden, würde ich schwören Sie fiebern!" Scully schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln – „Ich dachte Sie mögen Mc´Donalds?" – „Ja, aber Sie nicht." – „So kann man sich irren. Aber wenn es Sie tröstet ich wusste auch nicht das ich ihn mag."   
„Könnte es sein das sie in den letzten 500 Jahren nichts gegessen haben und dies der Versuch war es an einem Abend aufzuholen?" – „Wäre möglich, aber sieht man mir die 500 Jahre wirklich an?", grinste Scully; sie hatten gerade das Hotelzimmer betreten und wussten nicht soorecht, ob es nun Abschied nehmen hieß. – „Sind Sie müde?", fragte Scully – „Nein. Hellwach." – „Könnten Sie mir dann vielleicht, noch etwas von ihrer Dimension erzählen?" Mulder legte seine Jacke ab und sah sie fragend an – „Ich meine, hatte ich noch mehr Haustiere?" – „Nicht das ich wüsste." – „Was geschah mit Emily?", rückte Scully endlich mit der wahren Frage heraus. „Machen Sie sich's gemütlich, ich erzähl ihnen noch mehr.", meinte Mulder traurig.   
„War ihr wirklich nicht zu helfen?" – „Ich weis nicht, vielleicht gibt es noch mehr Dimensionen. Ich glaube es gab keine Möglichkeit, aber wer weis.", danach lies Scully sich nur mehr selten hören, Mulder erzählte ihr von allem und jedem auch noch so winzigem Detail, er saß am Boden an das Bett gelehnt, die Situation erinnerte ihn sehr an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Fall, irgendwann drehte er sich nach ihr um und musste feststellen das sie eingeschlafen war, wie lange sie schon schlief lies sich schwer einschätzen. Mulder stand auf und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, dann ortete er den kleinen Fernsehapparat, mit dem das Zimmer ausgestattet war, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung funktionierte der Fernseher nicht – „Versuchen sie mal links auf zu klopfen.", kam es aus dem Bett, Mulder versuchte es und es klappte, er drehte sich nach Scully um, doch diese schlief tief und fest – „Entweder Sie reden im Schlaf, oder sie tun nur so als ob sie schlafen; ganz egal was von beidem zutrifft, das ist mein Bett, ich habe dafür bezahlt und ich werde es auch benutzen.", flüsterte er und hoffte sie hatte es nicht gehört, nachdem er sein Vorhaben gerechtfertigt hatte, schob er sie sanft zur Seite und machte es sich neben ihr gemütlich. Er drehte den Fernseher leiser und sah sich nach seiner Bettgenossin um – „Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen." Sagte er leise – „Ich auch!", kam es ganz unerwartet zurück. 

**Die Erkenntnis** _Scully_

Langsam öffnete Scully die Augen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie stellte fest das sie sich noch immer in dem Hotelzimmer befand, ruckartig setzte sie sich auf um nach Mulder zu sehen, dieser lehnte nicht mehr an dem Bettpfosten, sondern lag direkt neben ihr auf dem Boden, immer noch fest in die Decke gewickelt, die sie ihm gegeben hatte.   
Scully stieg auf der anderen Seite aus ihrem Bett und schlich um es herum zu Mulder, sie kniete sich neben ihm auf dem Boden und schüttelte leicht seine Schulter – „Mulder!", sagte sie leise, doch auch nach dem zweiten derartigen Versuch reagierte er nicht. Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann wiederholte sie ihr – „Mulder!" – diesmal wesentlich lauter und kniff ihn dabei fest in den Arm. Mulder hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn wie ein nasser Hund – „Ich bin noch da, es hat nicht geklappt.", erklärte sie hysterisch – „Das ist mir schon aufgefallen", brummte er, im gleichen Ton, in dem er zuvor ihre nächtliche Liebeserklärung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte; dabei rieb er sich mit schmerverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck den Arm.   
„Wie kann man etwas so offensichtliches nur übersehen?", grübelte Scully über sich selbst – „Wie kann man nur!", wiederholte Mulder sarkastisch. Und einen Moment lang hing Scully dem Gedanken nach, die Waffe zu ziehen und ihn zu erschießen, doch dann kam ihr in den Sinn dass das Hemd, dass sie ihm gekauft hatte, dann voller Blut wäre. Ohne es zu merken war sie stehengeblieben und hatte ihn nachdenklich angestarrt. Mulder nutzte die Gelegenheit um noch einmal eindringlich zu gähnen und ihr damit zu demonstrieren, wie zufrieden er mit der Situation war – „Ich denke, wir sollten erst mal zu den Lone Gunmen", meinte er, als er fertig gegähnt hatte. Scully schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um das, was sie so beschäftigt hatte loszuwerden. Sie wendete den Blick von ihm ab und meinte – „Mir schwebte zwar eigentlich was anderes vor, aber gut.", damit ging sie los – „Einen Penny für ihre Gedanken!", murmelte Mulder und beeilte sich, sie einzuholen.   
  
„Es ist mir egal, woher du kommst, oder was du vor hast, von mir aus hättest du ganz verschwinden können! Aber Mulder mitzunehmen, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", fuhr Frohike Scully empört an. Verachtend schob Scully den Giftzwerg zur Seite und trat unaufgefordert in das Apartment der einsamen Schützen ein. – „Schon mal was vom Handy gehört?", fragte sie ruhig. Mit einem Ausdruck des Triumphs wedelte Frohike ihr mit Mulders Handy vor der Nase herum. Immer noch nicht aus der Fassung gebracht wandte Scully sich nach ihrem, immer noch verlegen in der Tür stehenden, Partner um. „Das – hab ich dann wohl vergessen.", meinte dieser kleinlaut.   
  
„Wenn ich das Taxi gestern früh bestellt hätte, gäbe es dann eine Möglichkeit es wieder zu finden?" Alle vier brauchten etwas Zeit um Scullys Gedankensprüngen zu folgen; doch dann streckte Byers ihr die Hand entgegen und forderte sie auf ihm ihr Handy zu reichen, Scully zögerte, in Erinnerung an den Geldschein den sie ihm einmal ausgehändigt hatte, diesen hatte sie nämlich zerrissen zurück bekommen, doch sie zog das Handy aus der Tasche und reichte es ihm. Byers reichte es an Frohike weiter, der inzwischen einen Schraubenzieher geholt hatte. Scully öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, lies es dann aber bleiben.   
„Dacht ich's mir doch!", meinte Frohike und hielt ihr strahlend ein kleines Teil entgegen, das er dem Handy entnommen hatte. Scully kniff die Augen zusammen und streckte neugierig den Hals. „Damit können wir sie abhören, offensichtlich kamen wir auch in ihrer Dimension auf diesen genialen Einfall.", erklärte Frohike gelassen, damit legte er das Teilchen wieder sorgfältig an seinen Platz und setzte das Handy wieder zusammen, um es Scully zurückzugeben. Er wandte sich von, der zwischen Verwunderung und schäumender Wut schwankenden, Scully ab und sah Langley über die Schulter, dieser saß am Computer und lächelte in sich hinein, während er geschäftig etwas tippte. So übernahm es Byers ihr das ganze zu erklären – „Sehen sie es positiv!", war alles was er zu sagen hatte, als er merkte, das Scully sich ihres „Glücks" nicht im geringsten Bewusst war fügte er hinzu – „Ich meine, wer könnte sie sonst noch aller abhören, wir sind doch harmlos!" – „Harmlos.", flüsterte Scully und starrte ihr Handy an.   
Mulder hatte sein Jackett abgelegt und sich hingesetzt, nachdenklich starrte auch er sein Handy an, während er es in seinen Händen drehte und wendete. „Wir hören dich nicht ab.", antwortete Byers auf den aufgefangenen Blick – „Nicht mehr! Erstens kriegst du keine wichtigen Anrufe mehr und zweitens, jetzt wo du bei uns wohnst, können wir das auch auf die altmodische Art machen!" erklärte Byers nüchtern – „Hübscher Anzug!", fügte er dann noch hinzu und sah erst Mulder, dann Scully bewundernd an.   
„Fertig", meinte Langley und drehte auf seinem Bürosessel vom Bildschirm weg, während er gleichzeitig die Boxen andrehte – „Bitteschön, der einzige Anruf der gestern auf ihrem Handy betätigt wurde!"   
Doch alle Hoffnung erlosch, als Frohikes Stimme ertönte und gleich darauf Scullys, die nach Mulder verlangte.   
„Das war's dann wohl.", schloss Scully traurig. Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, dann wandte sich Scully kleinmädchenhaftem Lächeln an Frohike und bat spöttisch – „Wäre es den Herrschaften recht, wenn ich mir Mulder noch ein bisschen ausliehe?" Mulder stand grinsend auf und holte sich sein Jackett, ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch zu seinen drei Freunden um – „Diesmal nehm ich's mit" – er hielt ihnen das Handy entgegen – „..und bis Mitternacht bin ich wieder da, versprochen!", damit öffnete er Scully und sich die Tür.   
Scully blieb im Gang stehen, als ihr auffiel das ihr Partner vor der Tür stehen geblieben war; er hatte sich gebückt und sein Handy den dreien auf der Fußmatte zurückgelassen, nun hob er den Kopf und grinste zähnezeigend in die Kamera, die die paranoiden Lone Gunmen über der Tür angebracht hatten, er winkte kurz zum abschied und verließ das Haus dann auf schnellstem Wege, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge und hätte streicheshalber bei fremden geklingelt. Scully schmunzelte und lief ihm dann hinterher  
„Wohin!", fragte Mulder beim verlassen des Gebäudes – „Ich weis nicht genau, ich habe da nur so eine Ahnung." – „Eine Ahnung? – Ist das in ihrer Welt so? Ich dachte wage Ahnungen wären mein Gebiet!", doch Scully lächelte noch nicht einmal und so verstummte Mulder und ging ihr einfach brav hinterher.   
„Da!", meinte Scully und deutete begeistert auf ein am Straßenrand stehendes Taxi – „Was – Da? – Wenn das ihr Taxi wäre stünde es schon einen ganzen Tag hier, ohne deswegen Ärger zu kriegen!" – „Diese Taxis! Vielleicht ist es ja unsichtbar!", Scully blieb stehen und machte Anstalten sich zu verabschieden. „Woher wollen Sie wissen dass das „ihr Taxi" ist!", protestierte Mulder – „Mulder, ich gebe ihnen hiermit die einmalige Chance mich Spooky Scully zu nennen. Ich bin einem flauen Gefühl nach hier her gegangen – Und hier steht ein Taxi an der Stelle, an der ich gestern ausstieg und es scheint auf mich zu warten; also regen sie sich ruhig auf, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher das es mich zurückbringt!"   
„Na, dann....auf Wiedersehen Spooky." – „Mulder, gehen sie zurück zum FBI!" – „Ist das ein Befehl?", Mulder hatte einen Abschied erwartet, diese Anweisung brachte ihn völlig aus der Fassung. „Ist es!", erklärte Scully – „Wenn sie mir das nicht versprechen, steige ich nach dieser Fahrt mein Leben lang in kein Taxi mehr ein."   
Mulder lächelte traurig – „Wenn die mich dort noch wollen."   
Scully warf einen Blick auf das zwei Meter entfernt stehende Auto, dann beugte sie sich schnell zu Mulder vor und gab ihm einen Kuss – „Wiedersehen", sie drehte sich um und stieg in das Taxi ein. 

**Die Erkenntnis** _Mulder_

Als Mulder aufwachte brauchte er nicht lange, um zu bemerken das er nicht wieder zuhause war. Das lies sich am leichtesten an seiner neben ihm liegenden Partnerin erkennen. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, es war neun Uhr morgens. Er nahm Scullys Arm, der quer über ihm ausgestreckt war und legte ihn vorsichtig weg, um aufzustehen. Nach kurzem murren, öffnete Scully die Augen, sie blinzelte ihn ungläubig an, dann setzte sie sich auf und stellte fest – „Sie sind immer noch da. Ganz schön langer Traum." – „Ich dachte das hätten wir gestern geklärt, eine andere Dimension, ich bin kein Traum." – „Klar doch.", meinte Scully desinteressiert – „Tatsache ist aber, dass das mit dem einschlafen, nicht der Heimweg war. Was steht nun auf dem Plan, bleiben Sie?" – „Ich weis es nicht.", Mulder war niedergeschlagen, sein Traum war es nicht gerade, in dieser Welt zu bleiben, aber es gab so überhaupt keine Anhaltspunkte, die hätten klären können, wie er hierher gekommen war und was noch viel wichtiger war, wie er wieder zurückkam.   
„Ich möchte zu den Lone Gunmen, vielleicht haben die ja inzwischen eine Lösung gefunden. Kommen Sie mit?", Scully hielt eine Antwort wohl für überflüssig, sie öffnete die Tür des Hotelzimmers – „Könnten sie mir auf dem Weg noch einmal erzählen, was sie gestern gemacht haben, nachdem sie aufgewacht waren?"   
Als sie bei den Lone Gunmen ankamen, hatte Scully wahrscheinlich ein besseres Bild von dem besagten Morgen, als Mulder selbst es hatte.   
Seine drei Freunde hatten, nicht nur eine, sondern gleich mehrere Lösungen auf Lager. Sie starrten Scully so an, als hätten sie sie ebenfalls für Tot gehalten, Scully bemerkte dies schnell und zog sich zurück, unter dem Vorwand sie müsste Melissa anrufen.   
„Sie hat dir also geglaubt." – „Ich bin ja der lebende Beweis. Blöde Frage." – „Also, du glaubst, aus einer anderen Dimension zu sein." – „Ja, aber wenn einer von euch eine bessere Idee hat, schießt los." – „Es könnte sein, das ist nur so ein Einfall; das die Leiche die man fand, nicht der echte Mulder war, wir waren sowieso nie ganz davon überzeugt, dass das echt war, du wurdest vielleicht entführt und genialer weise vermisste dich niemand wegen der Leiche..." – „Klingt ja äußerst interessant.", unterbrach Scully den, gerade in Fahrt kommenden Lone Gunman; sie hatte fertig telefoniert und war mitten ins Gespräch geplatzt – „Ich will Sie ja nicht unnötig wecken, aber wäre es möglich, das wir uns wieder mit der Realität beschäftigen!", fuhr sie fort – „Mir fiel ein, das es das nächstliegendste wäre, seine Telfonanrufe zu überprüfen." – „Die von seinem Handy?", fragte Byers überflüssiger Weise. „Auf diese Idee sind wir natürlich auch schon gekommen!", gab Frohike beschämt vor, als er bemerkte das Scully zum Angriff startete, stoppte er sie bevor sie – Warum haben sie es dann nicht schon gemacht?! – sagen konnte. „Wir brauchen dazu allerdings Mulders Handy!", Mulder reichte ihm sein Handy. Die drei zerlegten es fachgerecht und wollten schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Mulder den Kopf schüttelte, denn das wollte er lieber gar nicht genauer wissen. „Nichts!", erklärte Langly – „Keine Telefonate."   
„Dann gehen wir, ich hab da noch so eine Idee.", meinte Scully damit wendete sie sich von den vieren ab um sich ihren Mantel anzuziehen. „Irgendwie hat sie sich verändert.", stellte Frohike fest – „Tschüss.", antwortete Mulder und folgte Scully. – „Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie ihn zurückgebracht haben, bzw. kommen sie beide noch mal!", rief Frohike ihnen noch hinterher.   
  
„Ich dachte Sie können mir nicht helfen." – „Doch: es gehört nur ein bisschen logisches denken dazu und sie bemerken, das Sie in ihrer Welt aufgewacht sind – in ihrer Wohnung – Sie können sich kaum an den Morgen erinnern – bis sie ins Taxi stiegen!" – „Worauf wollen sie hinaus?" – „O mein Gott, Mulder, denken sie doch mit, sie sind mit dem Taxi hier her gefahren!" – „Ein Taxi? Ein Taxi das nichtsahnende Menschen von der einen in die andere Dimension kutschiert?" – „Vielleicht saß ja jemand mit vier grauen, übernatürlich langen Fingern am Steuer! Oder, der Einfall ist noch besser, Sie waren an dem Morgen derart verschlafen, das sie statt ein Taxi zu nehmen in ein UFO stiegen." – „Ich dachte sie wollten mich überzeugen?" – „Hören sie mal, das mit der Parallelwelt war ihre Idee und das mit dem einschlafen, klingt wenn man´s genau überlegt, noch viel absurder als das mit dem Taxi. Also, glauben Sie´s oder lassen Sie´s bleiben!" – „Gut", gab Mulder sich geschlagen – „Und wo glauben Sie finden wir dieses UFO ... äh, ich meine Taxi?"   
Einen Moment lang starrte Scully nachdenklich in die Ferne – „Meinen Sie wir sollten den Himmel danach absuchen?", ärgerte Mulder sie – „Sie haben es vor meinem früheren Apartment stehen lassen – Nicht wahr!?" – „Stehen gelassen? Es hat mich abgesetzt und ist weiter gefahren! – Nehme ich an." – „Nehmen Sie also an? – Los wir gehen nachsehen, wenn sie es allerdings vorziehen den Himmel danach abzusuchen, dann auf Wiedersehen!"   
„Ms. Scully!", begrüßte sie eine entgegenkommende Frau – „Sie haben sie also gefunden!", wandte sie sich an Mulder, ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen fuhr sie fort – „Sie sehen gut aus, es scheint ihnen wieder besser zu gehen? Liegt das vielleicht an dem Herren!", wandte sie sich wieder an Scully – „Ja!", meinte Scully, ebenso lächelnd zurück – „Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist er mein verstorbener Ehemann!", damit hackte sie sich mit irrem grinsen bei Mulder ein. Die Frau verzog das Gesicht und suchte das weite.   
„So was neugieriges gibt es auf der Welt nicht noch mal. Gruselig, die Vorstellung, das es mehrere Dimensionen und mehrere von ihrer Art gibt!!", flüsterte Scully ihrem „Ehemann" zur Erklärung zu.   
„Da steht es!", machte Mulder sie aufmerksam – „Sind Sie sicher, das es das gleiche Taxi ist?" – „Wie sollte ich, glauben sie ich hab mir das Nummernschild irgendwo notiert!" – „Es wird schon ihres sein. Es ist nur, ich hab gehofft ich läge falsch; Ich werd sie vermissen!" – „Ich Sie auch!" – „Quatschkopf! Die Version von mir in ihrer Welt, scheint doch viel besser zu seien." – „Nun verlieren sie wirklich den Verstand! Das ist nicht wahr.", meinte Mulder vorwurfsvoll – „Ich würde eher sagen, der Mulder in ihrer Welt, war ein totaler Vollidiot!" – „Beenden wir das, gehen Sie endlich."   
Mulder sah sich nach dem Taxi um – „Vielleicht, sollten sie sich einen Hund anschaffen.", meinte er. Scully betrachtete ihn schief, den Zusammenhang suchend – „Meinen Sie ein Hund wäre der geeignete Ersatz für Sie?" Doch darauf ging Mulder nicht ein; er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss – „Bye!", sagte er und ging auf das Taxi los, mit einem Fuß schon im Wagen, drehte er sich nach ihr um – „Nennen Sie den Hund bloß nicht Fox, das können Sie ihm nicht antun!" 

**Das Ende**

_Scully_

Noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, brauste das Taxi los. Scully drehte sich nach Mulder um und sah zu wie er immer kleiner und kleiner wurde, als sie sich dann nach vor drehte, sah sie plötzlich ihr Haus auftauchen, das Taxi blieb stehen und sie stieg aus. Ihre Hand lag noch auf der Tür als ihr endlich einfiel, was ihr schon längst hätte einfallen müssen, nämlich die Frage nach dem Fahrer, den sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hatte, sie drehte den Kopf nach dem Auto um, da raste es auch schon davon und verschwand ums Eck.   
Scully öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Apartment und sah sich um – Sie war Zuhause!   
Sie legte ihre Jacke ab und ging zum Telefon.   
Fünfmal lies sie es klingeln, dann legte sie auf. 

_Mulder_

Mulder stieg ein und schloss die Wagentür, dann drehte er sich um und sah zu Scully. Er kam nicht auf die Idee sich über seinen Fahrer zu informieren, als der Wagen unaufgefordert losfuhr, war er sich sicher das es der richtige war.   
Er achtete nicht auf die Straße, als Scully nicht mehr zu sehen war, dreht er sich langsam nach vorne. Vor ihm erschien sein Haus, das Taxi blieb stehen lies den verdatterten Mulder gerade genug Zeit um auszusteigen und fuhr dann schneller als jeder Rennwagen, davon.   
Mulder öffnete die Tür zu seinem Apartment und sah sich um – Er war Zuhause!   
Er legte seine Jacke ab und ging zum Telefon.   
Fünfmal lies er es klingeln, dann legte er auf. 

Sie hätten gelacht, hätten sie gewusst, mit wem der jeweils andere telefonierte, oder es zumindest wollte. 

Sie fragte sich was Mulder wohl über ihr Verschwinden wusste, kurz entschlossen nahm sie ihre Jacke wieder und verlies ihr, eben erst wiedergewonnenes Heim, um ihrem Partner einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  


Er fragte sich was Scully wohl über sein Verschwinden wusste, es würde schwer sein, dafür eine Erklärung zu finden, eigentlich hätte er sie gerne gesehen, aber über Telefon, ließen sich leichter Geschichten erfinden, so beschloss er in ein paar Minuten noch mal anzurufen. 

Mulder hörte das klopfen und wartete misstrauisch, schließlich bekam er nicht oft Besuch. „Ich bin's, darf ich reinkommen?" – Scully – „Die Tür ist offen!" Scully kam herein und jeder sah den anderen einen Moment lang still an – „Sie sollten ihre Tür lieber absperren.", meinte Scully belehrend, sie wusste nicht soorecht was sie sagen sollte und wartete eigentlich das Mulder nach ihrem Verbleiben fragte. „Ich bin gerade erst gekommen" – „Wo waren sie denn", nun kam es, Mulder hatte sich schon gewundert, das sie nicht fragte – „Ich bin eigenen Spuren nachgegangen." Scully atmete auf, das hieß er hatte sie gar nicht vermisst. „Und wohin führten Sie ihre Spuren?" – „Ins nichts."   
  
_-ENDE-_

© 2000 OneLie


End file.
